


Cold

by YomiNoKura



Series: Overwatch Hell [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Mild Gore, brief mentions of attempted incest, yakuza/mafia discussions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-10-13 07:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YomiNoKura/pseuds/YomiNoKura
Summary: Another mafia heiress appears into his life. Unlike most women clamoring to be with him, Genji tries to make this woman try to fall for him.Luckily, the ice will melt in spring.Yakuza! Reader and Genji Shimada.[Rating changed from Teen to Mature due to mentions of drug use, gore, violence, and just. a lot of issues]





	1. The tea is now cold.

**Author's Note:**

> [laughs in Japanese] I'm Daijokay

Genji lazily opened his eyes in annoyance to the afternoon sun, that almost seemed to burn his eyelids wide open. 

He knew they would be mad, disappointed, almost aggravated at the fact that the younger of the Shimada brothers _yet again_ , but it’s gotten to the point where the young playboy gave no fucks about the underground empire his ancestors built. His blowoff attitude at the time would almost anger his family, including his older brother, but it didn’t matter now.

He slips on his regular clothing, sighing at the idea of going to sparring with Hanzo again, considering briefly that he would skip out for the third day in the row, but pushed it away gently, knowing that Hanzo’s self-righteous ass would get even worse than he had before. 

His mind is somewhere else when he spars, reviewing over the young woman he saw in the cafe within Hanamura the previous day, with her multiple bodyguards sitting at the table with her. She was unusual, almost foreign to him, but something about her screamed “familiar”.

He doesn’t even react as Hanzo points his wooden sword at him. He simply gets up and leaves the Shimada heir to his own business, despite the other warning him. 

She’s back there again.

This time, instead of a lavender qipao hugging her lithe frame, she’s dressed in a black and gold velvet qipao, and her guards are dressed in the same black suits and white shirts as before. She’s calmly drinking tea as the guard on her right pulls out a cigarette and glares a protesting waitress.

He wants to approach her. He needs to.

The moment he steps into the cafe, it seems that the guards are on high alert until her pretty lips utter a dangerous warning.

“Ryu, enough.” she mutters, and the three bodyguards immediately relax. She’s like death herself, with her three-headed dog on a leash held in her delicate hand.

Genji almost stumbles over to her table. For the first time, he’s astounded at a woman to the point that he’s tongue-tied.

“Hi, uh, I’m-”

“I know who you are, Shimada. I know what you do, and if you dare to treat me like the women before me, I’ll kill you myself.” the woman cuts off, and Genji sees every inch of her fierce face, before realizing who it is. She places her half-empty tea cup on the table before placing some money on the table before standing up to leave. The bodyguards do the same, and 'Ryunosuke' grinds his cigarette into the iron-wrought table to put it out to get ready to leave.

“Hitsugaya…” he murmurs, confused as she rolls her eyes before pushing her way out of the door.


	2. Past Winters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You rarely felt warm, despite the hazy summers of both Hanamura and Tokyo that left everyone else sweating. You would have your same white fur draped around you then, calmly chewing your food as the others just slouched around the table, sweat dripping off of their necks and almost staining their white shirts. Kya took it the worst, but gave no complaints to you directly. Not that you minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goddamn y'all let me explain things in the fic before hopping on my anus . 
> 
> -Hitsugaya is a last name. That's why Genji seemed McShook at reader, as I see the Hitsugaya clan being a fierce clan full of quiet secrets that others would die for.  
> -Anyways, shoutout to the idiot that think this is supposed to be a "universal" reader. I imagine the reader here to be almost like O'Ren Ishii in Kill Bill slightly, but with the darker aspects of the underground and the disdain that most families have for step/half/bastard children. Asian, essentially, since I can't see a white appearing reader ever being this involved with the Asian underground as both this and Reappearance are going be referenced as full Asian. Will both interact? No, just references of each.

Freezing.

You rarely felt warm, despite the hazy summers of both Hanamura and Tokyo that left everyone else sweating. You would have your same white fur draped around you then, calmly chewing your food as the others just slouched around the table, sweat dripping off of their necks and almost staining their white shirts. Kya took it the worst, but gave no complaints to you directly. Not that you minded.

You didn’t hate the cold at all- it just felt like a comfortable numbing that had become a part of your existence as the heiress within the Hitsugaya clan. This feeling was common within the designated heirs to the clan, just like the Shimada clan and their blessings of the dragons, and the now-rare Izanuma clan that controlled lightning.

How did the bastard daughter of Eizō Hitsugaya become the heiress of the small empire growing from their contacts?

“______.” Hiroji’s voice had always had a sharpened tone when it was directed to you, almost as cold as the feeling that enveloped you. Despite being your older half brother, he didn’t seem to care about your well being as much as your stepmother.

Suspicions began to form as you get older when you’re being beaten again by Hiroji at the age of 14. It had to be your stepmother convincing Hiroji to abuse you almost daily now.

Maybe this would all go away. It’s not like it hurts anymore. You were strong, like your mother. Your dear mother that taught you three languages, braided your hair, and passed down her instruments to you, even her vocal ability. Her soft, brown eyes would haunt you in the little sleep you got, almost looking melancholy at you. Was she watching her own daughter get abused from the afterlife?

Your eyes are closing as Hiroji leers over you, his teeth grinding as he studies you. Your right eye feels swollen, god. “Are you done yet?” you smile slightly, the groan escaping you being almost convincing to your half brother.

Hiroji just leaves you there in the hallway, strolling away with that “I’m the heir” attitude that only your family knowing to be incorrect. You daydream daily about destroying the 17 year-old’s dream of being the yakuza heir, as you knew that he sweat in the summer and shivered in the winter at the weather.

Sumire is your only ally here, as your mother was murdered by another clan. You can hear her heels clack against the wood floor hurriedly, sounding closer and closer to you. “Oh dear…” she murmurs, scooping you up. “How are you feeling, _______?”

You shrug. “As usual. Only my eye.”

Sumire clicks her tongue in annoyance for your brother, and carries you to your bedroom to tend to your wounds privately. The older woman was your only ally, as you were only met with contempt from the other residents of the Hitsugaya estate.

You’re silent as Sumire wipes the blood and spit from your face, and spreads bio-gel to your ribs. “I don’t know how you endure this,” the maid whispers, and you shrug silently.

“It would be better if I wasn’t alive,” you murmur, and Sumire almost draws away instantly.

“Don’t say that at your age, ______.” the young woman whispers. “It will all come to a pass.”

You nod.

Sumire slips you a set of silver daggers. The two can’t be any longer than six inches total, and the cold metal feels almost right in your hands. “I will teach you how to fight against people like Hiroji and Maija.”

No one’s surprised two years later, as you’re found on top of Hiroji’s body in his lavish bedroom, blood staining your entire body and the sheets. The servants are in shock at this discovery, while Sumire has to hold back a proud smile. 

Your father is only mildly surprised at this discovery, as he had half-expected this scenario to even occur due to the rumors that surrounded his own family. His young daughter, who he never had the time to know, now stained in the blood of her abuser, his own son.

“It’ll be okay now, _____.” he states quietly, patting your head. “I’m sorry for not believing earlier.”

“Father…” you weep, grabbing your father into a hug, and he returns your hug. “I’m so sorry. I had to do this.”

Your stepmother flies into a maternal rage at the sight of you, and you slam her back against the wall when she tries to jump you when you’re off-guard. “Rotten bastard daughter,” Maija Histugaya all but shouts at you, attempting to make you mad, but it just strengthen your resolve. “You killed my own son.”

“You convinced him to abuse me daily,” you hiss, kneeing her in the groin. “Did you know your precious Hiroji wanted his bastard half-sister in bed with him? It was so easy to eliminate him.”

Maija shouts at the pain, and you only throw her to the side. “Besides, your precious son didn’t have the blessing of the fox. It’s obvious if you have eyes.”

The woman only glares at you, then slowly widens her eyes at the revelation. “What?”

You smile dryly. “How else do you think I put up with the abuse you sent Hiroji to inflict on me daily?”  
\-----  
“I name ______ as the official heir to the position of the Hitsugaya head, following my death,” your father states to the council of elders. All of them almost freeze and gape at you, and you keep your face frozen in an almost arrogant facial expression. To have a bastard child be an heir? Much less, a half-Chinese bastard?

“Eizō-sama, I don’t-”

“You heard me. ______ shows signs of the blessing, compared to Hiroji.”

The council goes back to typing, nodding in agreement.

“I’ll right the injustice that I’ve caused,” he murmurs to himself, and you can only smile thinly.

“Father, why don’t we speak over chess later today?” you whisper, and he nods.

“Of course.”


	3. First Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what y'all think. "Geez shithead you're chaotic as fuck!"
> 
> ........I am.

“I think ______ would be a good match with your son,” your father states across to Sojiro, and the Shimada head has to pause to think about what your father had just offered.

As the newly appointed Hitsugaya heiress, you had been thrown in a world full of underground politics, attempts on your life, clan drama, and controlling the business your father built up. A year after the murder of your older half-brother passed by quickly, and you threw yourself into the work. Anything was better than your past life.

You’re silent as you study Genji as a 17 year old. The younger brother to Hanzo Shimada was infamous for his playboy habits recently, stirring up the tabloids with a more shocking story than the last by the day, and women were vying to be with him because of it.

Not you. There was more than just following the covers of those trashy magazines. There was a company to assist with, and to worry about the politics of each suitor you had.

Genji was almost dead last if it weren’t for his family’s entire reputation and empire.

You found it hard to speak to every young son, your tongue clenched in between your teeth as they no real substance behind their word.

The playboy locked eyes with you. Unlike your eyes, he seemed soft, almost teasing at your attitude.

You roll your eyes.

Getting married to this buffoon? Yeah, right. You would end up being a sitting duck once the ceremony was over. He would leave in the night, and you would be alone.

You stab a piece of beef a little too hard at the rage of your possible future. Just as quickly as the rage enveloped your face, your cringe fades into your former neutral face.

Everyone avoids the fact that you murdered Hiroji in cold blood. They simply kept their distance from you, unless it was Sumire and your father. Sumire combed out your hair gently everyday, and helped you get ready for the day.

Your hands are still numb from the imagined cold.

You can feel Genji’s eyes roam your frame, and you’re sick of it. You’re itching to glare at him from across the table, but you don’t want to get on the Shimada clan’s bad side.

But gods, he’s getting on your nerves.  
\---  
You’ve left for the restroom to rebuild your serious facade, wanting to scream under the water running out of the sink. Unfortunately, you would hate to destroy the effort that Saeko had done on your face for this dinner.

You glance at the delicate silver bracelet wrapped around your right wrist after fixing up your makeup. Most would assume it was just an accessory, but only few would only understand it was an assassination weapon.

If there was one to attempt to take your life here, you could unclasp it and a thin wire would unwind, enabling you to use it as a sort of garotte.

You push the door back out to the restaurant’s hall, and quietly sneak back to the private room where your father resided. The restaurant was loud with the bustling activity, but there was something going on for the back of neck to all of a sudden feel uncomfortable.

“Hey.”

You furrow a brow. “What do you want, Genji?”

“I was just thinking that we should get along, you know?”

You roll your eyes as you turn around. The Shimada was lucky that you were here on duty before you would think about fight him. He was reckless, and you weren’t a fan for the rebellious streak that he’s been publicly displaying.

You had to be strong.

“Don’t bother, Shimada.” you muse airily, but he understands your words. “I know how you’ll try to use me and leave. Unfortunately for you, I’m currently unavailable for such a service.”

“Wait- I-”

Your lips curl into a grin. “Now, please leave me be at this dinner.”

He’s left speechless at your attitude towards him. Heiress? More like ice-cold bitch.


	4. Bunny (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is literally updated every fuckin day since I enjoy shitting things out

“C’mon, you don’t have to bring that here to see how I look with bunny ears, Saeko,” you protest, waving your parasol threateningly at your bodyguard. Saeko only smirked stronger, and you wanted to scream. Most were scared of the yanki-looking bodyguard that had bleach-blonde hair that was only a contrast to her black metal piercings that seemed almost everywhere.

Their clan had a reputation for protecting their clients successfully for the last hundred years. Of course you would take them. Were you expecting them to become your close friends? Not exactly.

“Just put them on for two seconds, ______. I promise I won’t take pictures,” Saeko soothes, and you furrow your brow a little deeper at the lie.

“Bullshit. Now, get them away from me.” you hiss, and Ryu only grabs your hands together.

“Now, sis!” he calls, and Saeko slips the ears on your head before you hear the subtle click of a camera.

“I swear to god, I’m going to fire the two of you eventually,” you complain, ripping your hands away from Ryu’s grasp to remove the offending item on your body. “This kind of harassment should be grounds to fire you.”

“Aw, you wouldn’t really do it to me, wouldn’t you, Hitsugaya-sama,” Saeko clucks sarcastically before avoiding your punch.

“Don’t you dare post those photos. I’ll rip out your fucking uterus if I find them on the Japan National News.” you protest as Saeko places them on your head again. “Hey-!”

“You kind of look like the female version of those pictures of Genji last week,” Ryu notes, and you want your soul to wither away in embarrassment.

Thank god you couldn’t blush.

You hear a glass shatter in the cafe, and your eyes instantly narrow to spot the offender.

It’s that damned playboy.


	5. Fruit? [ Bunny part 2..? ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to be shot intensely

You slam the ears off of your head with a loud thud on the cafe table, sweating nervously. Fuckfuckfuckfuck that mother-

“________, what’s wrong?”

You shake your head. “That bastard’s here-”

“What?” Saeko near-screeches, and you cover her mouth as she exclaims some not-very-nice words about your potential suitor, that was sitting right across the cafe. Ryu has to wrench her back to get her to calm down, and you just place money on the table might’ve been way too much for your bill, including tip, but hey, this waitress deals with your shit almost everyday ever since you arrived in Hanamura.

The three of you are off in a blur, and Saeko slips on the ears.

“That didn’t go well, huh?” Ryu asks, and you nod, rolling your eyes.

“Let’s just get out of here.”  
\---  
Knives clunk against the wooden board, and you’re irritated. Not good enough. Never good enough.

You’re so angry with yourself.

You were never emotional like this, ever. Why was it that Genji’s mere presence made you want to scream? IF you had the answers, you know your life would be a more peaceful one for sure for starters, but unfortunately, the solution is not yours yet. Gods, a shot of vodka sounds attractive right about now.

“Your form is off, _____. Also, wipe that snarl off of your face.” Saeko states, and you hiss unattractively, and she backs off when staring at your enraged face.

“That piece of trash is so aggravating,” you growl, and both of your bodyguards are taken aback by your unusual mood as you clutch one of your throwing knives tightly as you try to make sense of the emotions that have been coursing through you for the last 24 hours.

“Hey, take it easy, _____. I know you haven’t had the best life but-” Saeko protests as she’s cut off by the doorbell.

Ryu almost sprints out of the room, thanking the gods for the distraction from your enraged state that seemed to be cooling off already.

“Okay, try again. Relax your stance and figure out where you’re gonna aim. If you land close to the center, we’ll take a break and work on your tanto form,” Saeko sighs as she brings her red lollipop to her mouth again. “C’mon… you know what to do, ______.”

Ryu bursts in right before you ready yourself, a fruit basket in hand. “Yo, look at this!” he shouts, and Saeko launches her candy straight at her younger brother. “Ew, what the hell, sis!” he exclaims angrily, ripping off the candy on his forehead with one hand before pitching it back to her.

“You’re to check every random parcel or gift that shows up on the door, idiot!” Saeko gripes, swinging her fist at his ribs. “Especially if it’s fruit!”

“OW, ow!” he screeches as the fruit spills all over the floor as he falls over in pain. The siblings continue to fight as you pick up a green apple that has a small bruise from the fall, but hey. It’s still fruit.

Maybe Genji’s heart rose in excitement the next day to see you crunching on a green apple as you strolled past him a little too much. Whatever. Not that you could even tell.


	6. Really? Do you really want to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> screams in japanese

“Yeah, I happened to notice a lawn of hair flashing by me earlier,” you muse to Hanzo, politely handing back his now-bloody handkerchief. “I considered not helping, but that wouldn’t be beneficial at all for pretty boy or me.”

“I cannot express my gratitude for you saving Genji enough,” the stoic elder brother retorts politely, and you wave him off. “I could tend to the wounds-”

“Forget about it, Shimada-san.” you laugh teasing, flicking your hands out towards the alley wall. “I heard Kameyo is a fickle woman that would probably be jealous of me.” Saeko pulls out a tube of biogel paste and starts to dab it on your bloodied knuckles. “I only wish that I had bandaged my hands.”

“It would seem like you’re looking for a fight everyday, then,” Hanzo chuckles as you shrug. “I’ll take him home with me and remind him that his duties belong with the clan.”

You nod, and Saeko finishes her work. “Well, I’ll be on my way. I’ll see you both tomorrow night.” You beckon for your bodyguards to follow you back to your hotel room, and saunter off, heels clacking on the cobbled road.

Hanzo turns around to glare at his younger brother, and Genji knows he’s not getting off easy. “What happened back there that had the Hitsugaya heiress save your lowly arse?”  
\---  
Your fist lands on one thug’s nose with a sickening crack, and you smirk, sweeping your right leg in a graceful arc into the back of knee. He falls with a short shout echoing throughout the alleyway, and you stomp on his chest, high heels and all. 

Saeko and Ryu restrain the other two trying to run away with Genji, and you switch your attention to the two of them, and stroll casually over to the five to pluck Genji out of their grasp. Tossing the younger Shimada heir to the ground, you twist your hands into the shirts of the criminals’ shirts and slam them with inhuman strength that someone like you shouldn’t exhibit.

“_______-” Genji stumbles over his words as he watches you swing your fists until blood was spilled. He can’t tell if it’s yours or other’s.  
\---  
“It was nothing like I’ve ever seen before, brother. She was insanely strong, but didn’t look like she was. Even when they tried to fight back, she kept going.”

“So she’s the one…” Hanzo muses, briefly, confusing Genji. “The Hitsugaya clan every generation since its existence has the fox messengers come from the heavens to bless one child that will become the next heir, bastard or not.”

“You’re joking.”

“I am not. It can be seen as a curse or blessing, but if what you’re telling me is true, we need to tell father.”

“Why? She’s already the heir.”

“She’s dangerous. At sixteen, she murdered her older half-brother Hiroji in her own bed.”

Genji’s heart stops.

You? A murderer?  
\---  
Hunt or be hunted.

You yawn, flopping on the cushy comforter of your bed, rolling your eyes as your bodyguards argue _yet again_ about politics.

“I’m going to sleep. Wake me up for breakfast tomorrow.”

The two nod.


	7. Hitsugaya Women are Stupidly Fickle and Genji Starts Being a Little Shit

_Change the color that’s the same every day_  
Today’s homage is chameleon!  
We all have different young souls and lives. 

Genji watched you take down nine glasses of Mind Erasers like it was nothing in the past hour. If all yakuza women were like you, then what was he doing with his life? He could drink a fair amount, but to watch you down as much alcohol as you had ever since you entered the club was almost unprecedented to every woman he had ever met.

_No pretense here, it’s natural-_  
_Organic 100%  
Let’s go get’em get’em!_

You had switched to whiskey shots. Saeko was sipping her margarita while Ryu was downing a bottle of hard vodka while they were sitting on either side of you at the bar. You would throw around your money for a VIP table or one of the lounges upstairs, but to be just another face in the crowd was more interesting. “Genji’s here,” Saeko notes airily, and you nod before you downed another shot.

_One look and you can see, I’m the A to Z for you_

Your bloodline _thank the gods_ , had you sober up every twenty minutes out of paranoia despite how much you were drinking. You shake your head to get rid of the cloudiness briefly before rolling your eyes. “Of course. The Shimada clan owns this damned club.”

“You don’t _understand_ , boss. He’s looking over here, at the VIP table.”

You wave your glass to the bartender threateningly, who pours you another shot. “Fuck him. I’m just trying to spend copious amounts of money on his family’s establishment,” you state sarcastically.

_Everybody say fresh  
I’m 365 so fresh_

A man tries to slide in between you and Saeko’s seats to give you a wink. “Next shot’s on me.”

“How about next five? My choice of what we drink. If you’re still upright, not vomiting or passing out, I’ll tell you who I am.” you nod, chuckling.

“Fine. Bartender!” he calls, and the bartender scurries back to where you’re sitting. “She gets to pick the next five shots.”

“We’ll start with the Mind Breaker, then, two Dragon’s breath, and finish it off with another two Mind Breakers,” you nod, and the bartender nods.

Genji’s still watching this go down. “What is her game?” he murmurs to himself as another woman scoots up to him closer.

_And you can take it  
Just nod and follow me_

As expected, the man runs away to throw up. You laugh, and motion for the bill. As the bill comes back, you simply place your credit card on the tray to hand back to the bartender.”Don’t try anything,” you warn jokingly, and he nods.

_I can take it, it’s not hard_  
Hurry and follow me, shake your head  
Keep it up, shake your head! 

He returns with your card and two versions of the receipts with a pen. You sign the bar’s version quickly, adding a generous four thousand yen tip, and take your card back to it’s rightful place in your wallet before motioning your bodyguards that you were leaving.

“Wait just a second.” a voice states, grabbing your shoulder. You turn around to glare at whoever decided to even try to touch you as you were leaving. It’s a complete stranger, and you couldn’t pinpoint his intent just yet. “Are you the one that outdrank my friend?”

You nod cautiously as you flash a peace sign behind your back. Saeko and Ryu try to act casual as they stand behind you, but you know that they want to jump the damn guy already. “Yes, and?”

“He wants to talk to you outside, in the back,” the man starts dragging you towards the back of the club, and your heartrate quickens.

_F.R.E.S & H so fresh_  
F.R.E.S & H ’til death  
F.R.E.S & H what’s left 

Genji stands abruptly, climbing over the table to aid you and ignoring the surprised gasps of the women that wanted to capture his attention for the night. It was stupid idea since he had seen Saeko’s golden blonde hair on the left of you earlier, after guessing she was your bodyguard, along with the shaven-bald man next to you. Clubbers were shouting at the discourse happening, and that’s when you wrench the unknown man’s hand from your shoulder, twisting it into a painful angle as you wretch his entire body over your shoulder. “Motherfucker! Do you know who you’re speaking to casually?” you shout as your bodyguards pin him down as his friends run to redeem him.

Genji comes in with a jump-kick to the jaw. It’s like time’s stopped as you’re watching Genji come to your aid. “C’mon, we gotta leave,” he shouts over the hysteria, and you nod.

“Saeko! Ryu!”

Your bodyguards jump up to follow both you and Genji out of the club, ignoring the fights errupting everywhere as security runs around, breaking them apart as quickly as they’re starting. _Why the hell is he helping you?_

By the word of the gods, the four of you crash into a taxi, and Ryu immediately knocks out on Saeko. The older sister groans as you and Genji are smashed against each other. “What the hell,” you murmur, not wanting to move. “That was fun.”

“Where to?” the taxi driver demands, and Saeko answers for you.

“The Conrad Hanamura.”

The driver nods as you untangle yourself from Genji. You pulled out your hair tie, sighing at the odd night. Genji watches you as you shake your hair out, admiring you in the dim city lights flashing past the cab. Without your various qipao on, you look slightly less intimidating, but still dressed to kill. “What are you going to do, Genji?” you ask simply, and Genji reviews his choices.

If he hailed a taxi once this one dropped you and your bodyguards off at your hotel, Hanzo and his father would bomb him with questions about what had happened at the club, and continue to be dissatisfied with his actions.

 _Or, stay the night with you and insist you three take him home._ He would be forgiven for his transgressions if he looked as if he stayed the night with someone responsible such as you. You could explain what had happened at the club to his father, and he would nod, relating to you.

“I’ll stay the night.” the words fly out his mouth. “With you three.”

You cock an eyebrow in suspicion. “Think you’re gonna get some with me?”

Genji shakes his head. “I’ll be dead if I go home now.”

You snort. “Whatever. Do you two have a rejection to this idea?” you ask your bodyguards, and Saeko just shakes her head.

“I’ll be asleep anyways. I don’t mind.” she sighs, tucking her hair back as she sets Ryu up in a sitting position in the taxi.

You look out the window to your left as Genji studies you. “This is why I don’t go out,” you murmur, “Maybe I should spend the rest of my life like Hanzo and Kaguya training my ass off and getting ready to take over the Hitsugaya Conglomerate.”

Genji snort-laughs at your half-conscious musing, shaking his head. “Nah. You wouldn’t.”

“How can you be so sure?” you demand tiredly, leaning your head back on Genji’s shoulder. “I could move to Singapore. You wouldn’t even know.”

“Sure I would,” he hiccups, alcohol finally catching up to him. “You’re loud.”

“Piss off.”  
\---  
Genji sleeps in your bed. Unorthodox, but you realized that Sojiro Shimada would murder you if you shoved Genji on a chair within your booked royal suite, so that was out of the question. After paying the cab driver and dragging him to your hotel room, you make him promise repeatedly that he wouldn’t try anything with you. He nods to each question before stumbling into the shower.

The cold water clears the fog within Genji’s mind as he wonders what the hell he’s gotten himself into.

_Goddammit._

When he finishes his shower, he notes that someone left him clothes to change into so he wouldn’t have to stay in his suit that seemed too filthy to put on anyways.

You’re already asleep when he’s finished changing and sneaks in quietly, back turned towards him. The light makeup you had on at the club’s been wiped off, and jewelry taken off and presumably put away. He crawls in under all the covers, and exhaustion takes over.

Ryu snores.  
\---  
You wake up with you pressing Genji into your chest.

Whoops.

You ease off of him in favor of taking a shower and changing clothes. The warm water relaxes you as you consider what to do about your…. Situation.

Genji wakes up, yawning as you’re reading the newspaper. You’re dressed in a black velvet qipao with a black mesh consisting of the shoulders that dips deep into the back to reveal embroidered plum blossoms and your family crest of the foxes, both done in a deep purple and icy blue beads. “Nice of you to wake up before Saeko and Ryu,” you nod. “When they wake up, we’ll go to breakfast.”

“Sounds nice.”

“They dry cleaned your suit last night. Nice of them to do that, but completely unnecessary.” you chuckle. “Kei goes too far sometimes.”

The hotel was Hitsugaya property after all.

Genji simply shrugs as you note. The staff would do anything for you, being the Hitsugaya heiress. Genji can’t be jealous, after all. He’s a Shimada heir.

“Y-yeah. I’m just gonna brush my teeth.”

You wave him off with a loose hand.  
\---  
A Shimada maid had come to pick up Genji from the hotel right before lunch. You had gotten the notification an hour ago, but it meant the rest of your day was free.

“My apologies, milady, but his father sent me to find him after last night’s… events.” the middle aged woman bows, and you shake your head.

“It is fine. Please give this to the head. It contains my statement and other documents that he must look over.” you hand her a sealed folder, bowing back to the woman.

“I’ll make sure to send it over to him, milady. Come along now Genji.”

Genji nods, and trails after the woman, but not before he turns around to wink at you.

Gross.

_I’m 3-6-5 so fresh!_


	8. Huh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please turn back if you're not comfortable with drug usage! Genji and reader smoke weed in this chapter.
> 
> Also I've been busy revamping my Hanzo/Reader fic, so wait for that! They both make a short cameo in this chapter! :)

Genji figured you had a thing for dancing after digging deep through records and files on your family. The old, paper file seemed outdated, since the last time it had been added to was when Genji was fifteen.

The files noted your interests at the time and what made you a better choice over your half-brother as the clan leader.

 _Hiroji._ He had been Hanzo’s good friend up until he was pronounced dead at the spot. Quite arrogant at times, as he had the clan ring on his finger. He had never mentioned he had a younger sister. The official story was that he was found dead the next morning. An assassin had gutted him open after seducing him. It was a fatal blow to your clan’s reputation. As rumors swirled around you as a year passes after Hiroji dies. Ridiculous allegations how you seduced your own brother and was the one that gave him such a humiliating death. This bastard child that had come from nowhere was now the clan heiress had killed her own half-brother for her own gain.

Of course Genji would hear the rumors. The maids around the Shimada estate gossip quite often, and it was simple to sneak around and listen in to those conversations after his father wouldn’t tell him everything.

At your first interaction with him, he studied you with renewed vigor that might’ve seemed feverish and skin-crawling to others. Your hair had been pulled back into a single braid that fell over your right shoulder that was matched with a soft gaze that didn’t deny that you were dangerous. With your ice-blue furisode tied together perfectly with your bare touches of makeup, you were cute to Genji. A gold ring glistened on your right finger in the dim light of the restaurant.

But, knowing how Genji tends to fuck up, this was around the time he had started fooling around with rejection towards his duties as an heir of the Shimada. He knew you had heard of this, and wondered what was going on under the appearance of an elegant young woman.

Your face turned to disgust all of a sudden, and Genji understands what lurks under the surface of this perfect daughter and heiress appearance.  
\---  
“You understand why I’m here, don’t you, Sojiro?” you state cooly, and the Shimada head nods.

“Your father told me ahead of time to expect you. Please, have a seat.”  
\---  
Genji is taken aback to see you seated among his family members for dinner. You’ve taken a seat next to Kaguya, Hanzo’s fiancée. “How nice it is for you to join us, Genji,” Kaguya chuckles as he gapes at you openly. “Come take a seat next to _____.”

The look in your eyes is almost maniac.  
\---  
After dinner, the four of you are dismissed. Kaguya and Hanzo wander off to the walking trail towards the gardens as you’re pulling out something that looks likes a hand-rolled cigarette from your purse in front of the lake. “You smoke?” Genji questions from behind you, and you shrug as you fish out your lighter. It’s a cheap, light-blue plastic lighter that you could get at any gas station or store. The simple lighter almost seems to tie you to the earth as any other person. He shouldn’t watch you attempt to light up the poisonous rolled piece of paper.

Your rebellion is much like his. It’s there, but almost faint like a gentle breeze.

The scent finally hits him as the smoke climbs as he realizes it’s marijuana. You were smoking weed on Shimada grounds.

The plant had been legalized several decades ago, but Genji had never tried it before beginning to deny his position as heir. His first hit had been nothing intense, but the feeling of smoke in his lungs at first almost had him gagging.

“You want it?” you throw the question out there, handing him the joint without even a glance. Genji nods.  
\---  
You’re slightly dazed as you lean on Genji on the bench facing the lake on the back of the Shimada property. The joint is long gone at this point, but as the sun is setting, you let your high wash over you.

Your high makes you think about how you treat Genji. Maybe you judged him too unfairly. He might’ve been a royal pain in the ass, but you couldn’t tell if he was acting the way he was to break free from his duties or just because he wanted to.

Saeko guides you back to the car.


	9. Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 去你的 - Shut the fuck up  
> 肏你祖宗十八代 - fuck your ancestors for an innumerable amount of generations 
> 
> lordt the children at getting spicy

“What did you do this time?” you snort irritably at Genji, pressing on his bruised eye gently with your right hand. “I swear, if you’re not bothering me, you’re causing trouble within Hanamura.”

“It’s not my fault this time, I swear!” he insists, and you roll your eyes at him.

"去你的.”

“What the hell did you just say?” Genji questions, and you scowl at him.

“Shut the fuck up,” you inform, and he’s taken aback.

“Seriously? That’s what-”

“It was literally ‘shut the fuck up’.” you drone, opening your left hand for Genji to notice that there’s a ball of ice clutched in your grip. “I’m not going to smash your head in with this, but you need to stay still for this to work or I swear on your second uncle that I will curse your children. Or Hanzo’s. Whatever comes first.”  
\---  
“肏你祖宗十八代.” you mutter, grinding out ice in your hands and then forming more at will to grind into a towel. “Why did I have to get stuck with your stupid ass?” you murmur to Genji’s unconscious form resting on the conference table of your room. Placing the rest of the crushed ice into the small towel and setting it on his face, you can’t help but note that he looks more vulnerable like this. It almost pitiful, but you drive those thoughts out of your head.

His green hair wasn’t all that bad. Maybe his roots were growing in, but there was something about his personality that fit the streak of rebellion within dyeing his hair. 

Tucking your own, plain, hair back, you study his face now that he was still and you weren’t completely mad at him. It had none of the rugged, arrogant face that his older brother wore, but there was still a sense of Shimada pride within his features, but his face was also softer. Maybe that was because he was sleeping.

“What in the name of the gods that you find interesting about me to bother me daily ever since I came to Hanamura?” you yawn, leaning in your chair to rest your head on the table next to Genji’s sleeping form. “You’re confusing. I know I am, but there’s just an odd dash of… chaos..”  
\---  
Genji wakes up a couple hours later, dazed, but notes he feels much better compared to when he stumbled into your hotel room. Lifting himself up to a sitting position, he notices that you’re snoozing away in the chair facing him, face pressing the table and your hair a mess. Helping himself off the table, he nudges you awake.

“Hmm… five more minutes.” you protest weakly, turning your head so he sees your profile. “I’m dying.” Your tone is soft, and Genji but help but give in to your pointless whining.

“Alright,” he muses, stroking your head before realizing what he’s done. He withdraws his hand quickly before realizing you’re not mad, rather, you’re back to sleeping in an awkward position on the table. It’s almost painful to watch, but he decides to leave you alone for the time being. At least you were in comfortable-looking clothes.

Saeko almost chokes back a laugh that morphs into a snicker. “You know, I never thought I would see this sight,” she admits, and Genji whips his head around to realize your female bodyguard is dedicated to watching you all the time. “Gods, you two are idiots.”

“Well, that’s accurate,” Genji retorts. “Why are you three in Hanamura? I thought ________ lived in Tokyo.”

Saeko groans, and shrugs her shoulders. “What do you think? She’s not here to pursue you out of passion.”

“Marriage negotiations.” he says out loud, and rage burns within him. Of course.

“She hated it too.” Saeko reassures. “She hated you, but duty brought her here.”

“She _used_ me.” Genji seethes, and Saeko shakes his head.

“She didn’t want to. _______ might seem rough at the edges, but you have to understand that she hasn’t had it easy. She’s scared of letting people into her life after what happened to her.” Saeko attempts at explaining, but Genji’s pacing around the hotel room. “Sit.”

Genji takes a seat in front of Saeko’s lounge couch, and just shakes his head. “How could she?”

Saeko sighs. “I’m in no position to tell you this, but it’s true that _______ killed Hiroji, her own half-brother after years of physical and sexual abuse on the command of her step-mother. By doing that, she disrupted the Hitsugaya clan’s organization and remade it by slitting his throat. I was the first to pledge my loyalty to her at age eighteen, when she was seventeen.

“By that point, she as an empty person with no actual personality. What she had done ruined her mental state to the point where she was catatonic for three years. She still spoke and followed orders, but you could tell that there was no passion in her eyes, and that she had only did it to please others. They knew she had disrupted them, but she had to play by their rules.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Genji demands, and Saeko shushes him. “Isn’t it her business?”

“Do you remember that first time you met her?”

“Uh, yeah. Our fathers were speaking, she sent me as nasty look, and brushed me off.”

“That was the second time I had seen her express her emotions. She hated seeing others do the same that she had done, and your reputation was infamous. After that dinner and when she was in her room, she ranted to me about how awful you are. She’s kind of right.”

“Hey.” he shoots the bodyguard a look, and she shrugs.

“Whatever. Hate her or not, but if you think she’s more affectionate towards you, those feelings are genuine. She’s not in the very least skilled at hiding her true emotions, even if she is cold.”  
\---  
You wake up in your bed with someone sitting to the left of you. “Huh-?”

“We need to talk.”


	10. [I’ll love you if you let me baby.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I might finish this up I guess, but hey. I'm weak.
> 
> After I get through several.....Ignis/Reader and Qrow/Reader fics.... I might revisit this.
> 
> Got a request? A headcanon request? Message me on tumblr!  
> https://drewtanakaenthusiast.tumblr.com/

His arms are crossed on your couch as he glares at you. “I know about why you’re here. In Hanamura.”

You pulse quickens with anxiety. Of course he would find out. Everything that both your father and his schemed to get the two of you together. Did you want to be him at first? No. He seemed like an ignorant asshole that hated the standards of his family and only wanted to cash in on what his family worked hard to create. Now, you could kind of get where he was coming from. The loneliness you experienced was different to the one he knew.

“Genji, I-”

“Shut up.” there’s an edge to his voice that isn’t all too foreign to you. It was the same your stepmother used once your own mother died and she took you under her non-existent wing. “How could you _use me?_ ”

You flinch, shivering at how Genji flipped personalities on you. With how he was treating you reminded you that he was trained in the same arts that you had. “Yes. It’s true. My father sent me here to close the deal with your own. He was getting desparate. I-”

“So that’s what I am? Another pawn for your family?” he seethes as you soften the look in your eyes. “How do you even see yourself? Did you ever regret it?”

“I do!” you shout, voice raising an octave. “I don’t have a choice. I never do. Not when I was born, even until now. The only time I did was when I killed Hiroji.” you choke back sobs, feeling you heart shatter into thousands of pieces. “But when I was with you, every time I helped and ended up in your presence, I felt like I had a choice.”

“So, I was just a part of your plan, to feel again?” Genji snaps. “Do you know what the endgame was? That you could pretend with my and your family that you could… could fix me with this agreement? That I could be another ally, and you be my family’s?”

“No.” you shake your head, tears freezing onto your face as the air in the room drops rapidly. “Everything I’ve done is to save myself. I can’t even bring myself to truly rebel against anyone.” you admit, breaths coming up short as you begin to sob. “No matter what I truly do, I will always be the bastard daughter of the clan leader.”

“You always had the choice to tell me.” Genji states coldly, getting up from the couch across you with the same bite in his voice that you had at first. “But, look what you’ve done.” The room freezes over once he walks out that door. You start to truly shed tears, ignoring the comforts of your bodyguards.

“What have I done?” you murmur, leaning on Saeko. “He’s going to confront his father.”  
\---  
With the dissolvement of the marriage contract between your clan and the Shimada, there was no reason for you to stay in Hanamura much longer. You insist to your father that you still had business to work out with Sojiro, so he agreed to allow you stay for several weeks. You spend the time to apologize to the Shimada head, and work out the last of the contracts.

Saeko had dragged you to the club on the last Friday that you were there. Ironically, it was the same Shimada club that you had caused a barfight in only a couple months ago. Instead, you’re downing more and more booze. Saeko was cheering you on as you continue with your screwdrivers. Dressed in a black minidress that hugged your form and had to be unlaced in the front was an uncomfortable change to what you usually wore. You had been drinking for the last couple of hours, making friends with the bartender.

_You give me something I need in my life_  
Second to nothing you come, baby  
Told you I loved you, you told me you might  
Tell me why you frontin’ babe 

“Come dance with for once!” Saeko crows as she drags you from the bar. Stumbling for a brief second, you curse loudly before regaining your balance to join Saeko by trying the best you can to dance in the tight space.

_Say you want to take it slow_  
When you’re ready let me know  
I know somewhere we can go to unwind 

You begin to relax, hips waving along with the crowd, wrapping your arms around a hot stranger, singing along with the song. Saeko cheers you on before turning to dance with another woman in the club, getting close to her, almost kissing her deeply.

_I got intentions baby_  
But, I’m gettin’ restless babe  
I need your blessing, baby  
I’ll love you if you let me baby 

You look into the stranger’s eyes, your rare-drunk mind not putting two and two together to who you were dancing on.

_Got a lot of emotion, it’s a rollercoaster but I like it_  
Should I wait in line, should I close my eyes or should I ride it out  
Don’t know where we’re goin’  
Let’s live in the moment  
Something about you I’m so into 

Genji realized you were sloshed the minute he watched as Saeko drag you on the dance floor. Pushing back the others on the floor, he had almost charged through others to make sure you were safe. He didn’t want to see you, but seeing you this vulnerable was almost pathetic.

_I got intentions baby_  
But, I’m gettin’ restless babe  
I need your blessin’, baby  
I’ll fuck you if you let me baby 

You grabbed him into a hard kiss, eyes fluttering shut. Genji can’t help but close his eyes as well as the song continued, but could only focus on how soft your lips were. You tasted like orange juice and desperation, something he didn’t realize. Once the song ended, you’re both gasping for air, staring into each other’s eyes. Saeko had sensed danger and began to head towards you and snatched you from Genji, glaring at him with disdain.

This time, she dragged you back to the bar to pay. “Do you know who the fuck you just made out with?” she almost screams in shock as you sign your name on the receipt.

“Heh…. nah.” you answer, words slurring together. “‘E was a good kisser though.” you giggle.

“That was Genji fucking Shimada!” Saeko shakes your shoulder. “You know, the guy that walked out on you?”

That got you sober so fast. You scream, and begin to make it to the exit. Saeko lays a tip down for the bartender, winking at her before following after you. “Ohmigod.” you whisper outside as Saeko guides you to your limo. “Oh my fucking gods.” you repeat numbly in embarrassment. “What the fuck did I do.”

“Hey, that’s what you did.” Saeko shrugs nonchalantly, popping a chilled bottle of champagne, pouring you a glass and offering it to you. “When we get back, we’re changing and drinking to a bad movie.”

You nod. “Yeah.”

Genji only watches you leave the club, studying as you attempt to not turn back and meet his gaze.

Huh.


	11. [It would be a lie if I said I wasn’t shaken.]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi please pray i actually spend time writing these
> 
> Do you have a request? Send it to my tumblr!  
> drewtanakaenthusiast.tumblr.com

You should’ve chalked up your failed mission for you father as another small loss after you left Hanamura to go back to Tokyo to continue running your family’s syndicate. All the paperwork, meetings, lunches, and negotiations should’ve kept your mind occupied as the next few months had you managing marriage negotiations with other clans and drug trades between cartels.

But you couldn’t focus.

Your mind was a haze when it came to concentrating. You continued to be in the present physically, but you let your mind wander to Genji’s expression of hatred for you when he screamed at you. Should it hurt that much? You swore you didn’t like him. Nothing had really come to mean anything between the two of you. Even then, his soft brown eyes narrowed in disgust for you echoed in your mind, especially when you tried to surrender yourself to sleep.

That’s when the rumors circulated back to you. He had been acting up especially, denying anything to do with the Shimada clan. He was coping by partying even harder than what he was known for. Pictures of him in bed with multiple women landed on your desk. It sickened you. He was doing all of this to fuck with you, you swore.

“That bastard!” you screeched with the blinds drawn in your office. Saeko nods, picking dirt out of her nails with a throwing knife. “He’s been doing this to fuck with me. He knows anything related to him ends up on my desk!” you shook the copies of the newest pictures of him sleeping with three women in front of your face. “That shit-bastard-motherfucker!”

“Yeah. What a dick.” Saeko sneers. “If I ever see him, I’m decking him in his pretty-boy face for you, boss.”

You bury your feelings even deeper in the recesses of your mind. They can rot for all you care.  
\---  
“Hanzo.” you state, daggers drawn as you land near-silent to the two Shimada brothers within the alleyway. “So, this is what is has come to?” you murmur, chuckling darkly at the scene unfolding in front of you. “A Shimada heir forced to kill his own blood because the other decides to act out.” The rumor that the Shimada elders were dissatisfied with Genji acting out for the last year had become violent. You kept track of any type that pointed towards his own assassination. Call it stupid, but maybe those feelings were still there.

You were mildly surprised to see that Hanzo was the one here that was going to kill Genji. To see Genji’s blood stain his designer suit as he slumps against the wall of the dead end has your heartrate skyrocket out of anxiety.

Genji is in shock to even see you here. You’re still just as hauntingly beautiful a year later, half of your long hair up in a side bun, swaying gently in the quiet breeze of Hanamura.

“Have you seen the news, _______?” Hanzo retorts bitterly at you. “He is a shame to the Shimada name!”

The air drops about twenty degrees as frost begins forming on the damp walls of the alleyway. You use brute force to slam Hanzo into the wall, scowling. “As much as I agree with you, is this the way? You are going to murder your own little brother in cold blood to make sure your own damned family name is saved?”

“Why do you care, harlot?” Hanzo spits at you. “It is not like it is your mission to make Genji fall for you anymore.”

“Call this passion.” you counter, kicking Hanzo away to move to stand in front of Genji. “Genji is a fool, but not to the point that he deserves to be killed by his own brother. You truly are the one that has lost his honor by even considering that you should be the one to murder him!” Genji continues to stare at your form. Standing at a couple inches shorter than him, he knew you couldn’t win a fight against Hanzo, no matter how strong your resolve was.

“...Let him, ______.” he whispers as you turn around slowly to his response. “Let him kill me. Maybe it will haunt him for the rest of his life.” he admits quietly, closing his eyes as he gives you one of his trademark smirks.

“But, Genji-” you begin to protest before he cuts you off.

“Do what I say, ______. Go. Run and continue to make sure your clan’s trades continue to go well. Live a happy life. Forget about me.” his smirk softens into a genuine smile that makes your heart break. “Break the cycle of hatred.”

“I can’t.” your voice lowers in volume as your arms begin to fall to your sides. “No. no..!” you begin to cry pathetically. “I will save you. I have to.” you murmur as you connect your eyes with his. “I have to save because… I realized… I loved you. It’s foolish to say it now, maybe it’s not the correct definition of love, but I loved you, Shimada.” your voice breaks before Genji shakes his head.

“Maybe I could’ve loved you if I tried harder. Leave. This is between Hanzo and I.”

You nod, struggling to get to your feet. You make your way slowly to him, leaning down to kiss his forehead. “Goodbye, Genji.” you whisper, before breaking into a run past Hanzo, out of the alleyway and into the lights of the town.

“M-Make it quick, Hanzo. You know how much I hate pain.”


	12. Cowardice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have a request? Message my tumblr!  
> drewtanakaenthusiast.tumblr.com

The linoleum flooring of the Overwatch hospital made you feel sick everytime the automatic doors opened in front of both you and Saeko. Dressed in both a black velvet qipao and black heels, you allow Saeko to check into the hospital for the two of you as you stare numbly at the desk assistant.  
\----  
“Please, you must help me!” you beg in accented english to the blonde woman, hoping she understood you. “There’s trouble!” It was worth a shot, but after running away from Hanzo and Genji, you had a feeling that something was going to happen, and it weighed in your throat just like a stone. You had spotted the woman dressed in a lab coat with the Overwatch symbol embroidered onto her left sleeve that had you guessing she was a doctor. She was eating, but you had to try.

“Who… are you?” she had asked, surprised.

You shake your head. “It does not matter. Are you a doctor? A friend of mine is hurt…” you trail off, anxiety overcoming you before you start crying. “Please… help me.” It must look pathetic to this woman that you were breaking down in the middle of the empty street at night.

“Take me there.”

You nod, jolting back up and leading the woman to where you had ran from the Shimada brothers.  
\----  
His body was mangled once you ran back. The stench of decay and dried blood had begun to envelop everything around in the alleyway, and you’re close to leaning over and vomiting all over the side of the alley. You had watched the light burn out in Hiroji’s eyes as you began to tighten the thin wire around his neck, pulling it in opposite directions that eventually severed his head off from his body due to the brute force you had used to kill.

This was different in so many ways for you. You had cared for Genji. As much as you hated to admit it, you had fallen in love with Genji. With Hiroji, you had a hated that burned into your soul as a child as much as both he and his mother abused you.

You threw up all over the wall. The stench had become too much, and you began to run out of the alley, ignoring the woman’s plea for you to come back. It didn’t matter where you were going, you just had to _leave._

 _I’m sorry, Genji._  
\----  
In his coma, Genji looked so much shorter than you remember. He was put in suspension in one of the state-of-the-art water tanks every other week to help him remember to breathe, and you hated looking at him. Of course it wasn’t your fault that Hanzo had decided to murder Genji in cold blood, but you had run from the problem in front of you.

You had donated a large sum of money to Overwatch to make sure they turned a blind eye to you, a yakuza heiress visiting a patient. It wasn’t the best you could do to repent, but at least you had tried, you convinced yourself as you watched doctors from all over the world replace missing limbs with cybernetic ones, hoping he would forgive all of you one day for what you all had decided for him.

You were a fool. In present time, it looked like they had finally finished all of the work on replacing all the missing limbs and body parts with smooth, cybernetic parts. His face was heavily scarred, and his lower jaw had to be replaced with a dark grey metal one, with carefully shaped teeth.

You bit on your lower lip. “I’m sorry, Genji.” you whisper as Saeko grasps your hand.

You watch as his eyes finally fluttered open behind the glass.

You choked on your tears. It had been five months since that night.


End file.
